


Away From Home

by Just_Some_Trashy_Undertale_Fan



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dusttale, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Blue and Berry, Breakfast, Comfort, Cussing, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Magic, Midi Fighter 3D, Minor Violence, More Chapters Will Be Added, My First Fanfic, NTT Resort, Nice Cream, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Snail Racing, Snowdin Inn, Tacos, The Royal Guard, Underswap Sans Has A Pink Apron O3O, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7457212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Some_Trashy_Undertale_Fan/pseuds/Just_Some_Trashy_Undertale_Fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Underfell Sans has REALLY messed up this time, he let a human escape! So his boss (Underfell Papyrus) bullies him, kicks him out, and sends the royal guards after him. While he is running, something strange happens... something Sans has never experienced before, and it takes him to a mysterious place far from his home... what will happen now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Discovering A Whole New World

"YOU USELESS PIECE OF SHIT!" Yelled Papyrus. Sans had really screwed up this time, he had made the mother of all mistakes. 

He let a human get away, and on purpose, too.

Though he wasn't going to tell his boss that last part, it would make things so much worse, he might even kill him if he doesn't already.

"HOW THE HELL COULD YOU JUST LET A HUMAN ESCAPE LIKE THAT? YOUR SO WEAK, SO PATHETIC!" Yelled Papyrus some more. Sans was pretty use to hearing all this by now, and he definitely knew better than to speak up. He would just sit and take whatever was coming to him. Then his boss would usually get tired and stop, after he is sure he has made his point and given Sans more than enough punishment. "I CAN'T BELEIVE YOU COULD PULL OFF EVEN A MISTAKE THIS BIG, THIS EGREGIOUS!"

Though Sans had heard this all before, again and again, it still hurt. Every time. His own brother, the one he used to cherish and care for more than anything else in the whole wide Underground so long ago, turned into the monster he saw before him. He didn't understand why he still cared for his boss so much, it was so very obvious his boss didn't care for him in return. But he just cant help it, the monster that stood before him, the menacing, evil being that slaughtered countless monsters, was still his younger brother.

"WHY CANT YOU JUST DO YOUR FUCKING JOB FOR ONCE? IS IT TOO HARD TO STAND THERE AND LOOK AROUND YOUR AREA FOR ANYTHING TO MOVE? DAMNIT! I GAVE YOU THE EASIEST FUCKING JOB IN THE WHOLE UNDERGROUND, AND YOU STILL CANT DO IT RIGHT! YOU HAD ONE JOB, ONE JOB! TO CAPTURE A HUMAN! AND YOU HAVE FAILED, AND TO A CHILD WITH A PET FLOWER, NONE THE LESS! HOW DISGUSTING..." He paused for a moment. "YOU KNOW WHAT? WHY DO I EVEN TRY WITH YOU? YOUR NOT GETTING ANY BETTER AT ANYTHING I HAVE BEEN TEACHING YOU FOR YEARS NOW! IM DONE!" Sans froze. In all the years his boss had yelled at him, he had never heard him say those words. And he never jokes around.

"b-boss? you cant be serious-" He barely got to finish saying before he was punched in his ribs to the ground. "damnit, that hur-" he was kicked in the spine flew a couple of feet from where he was laying just a second ago.

"DONT INTERRUPT ME! I WAS TALKING!" He picked up Sans by the front of his shirt and held him up to him. Sans was already so weak and hurt from the surprise hits his boss gave him. He didn't dare move an inch or struggle. "I AM DONE WITH YOU AND ALL YOUR BULLSHIT. I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN. GET OUT OF MY HOUSE." Papyrus walked over to the door, opened it, and threw Sans out into the snow. "YOU HAVE 5 MINUTES BEFORE I SEND A SQUAD FROM THE ROYAL GUARD TO COME AND HUNT YOU DOWN TO FINISH YOU OFF. AND IF I EVER FIND OUT WHERE YOU ARE, I WILL COME AND FINISH YOU OFF MYSELF. I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN." He shut the door and left Sans in the cold. Sans didn't know what to do. He was cold, in so much pain, emotionally and physically, and he was lost in thought.

'what the hell just happened?' He thought to himself. Everything started to swirl in his head, His Boss, the Royal Guard that could come at any time, that stupid human that got him into this in the first place, the things his Boss said, the things his Boss did, his stupid mistakes, the cold snow, his head ache, his pain, his loss, the fact that he was probably about to die, just... everything. His head hurt so much. Injuries from past beatings started to sting and swell again, he was so lost. But he was snapped back into reality as he heard noises coming from the trees close by.

'the royal guard!' In that moment, he ignored all his pain and just ran. He dint know where, he just kept going. he could hear them gaining on him, he was never the fastest runner. This was it. They were going to get him soon enough, and turn him to dust. His headache started to return again, only worse. Everything was moving so fast, he had no idea what was going on anymore. Everything just kept whirling. Boss, The Human, The Royal Guard, His pain, The cold, His Headache, The trees around him, The darkness engulfing him, the noises surrounding him, His past mistakes, Everything he should have done to live a happy life with his brother li k e h e a l w a y s w a n t e d . . . . Blank.

He didn't feel anything anymore. He opened his eyes only to realize something was very off... he was just... standing. There was nothing around him at all. It was all just empty and quiet. He had no idea what to do. Was he dead... for real this time? Was this what it was like? He didn't like it. it was too... creepy. He laid down and curled up into a ball. He just wanted to cry. Cry until he woke up from this awful... awful nightmare. But when he opened his eyes, he was still there. He just wanted to go back home with his boss where that argument it seems he had just an hour ago or so never happened. He would even kill that human! However many times it would take for him to be happy with his boss. Why should it be any different than killing a monster? Though he had never done that before either, it seemed easy enough. He laid there for... who knows how long, just waiting to wake up. He had finally stopped his crying, but he felt no better. He was really stuck here, wherever "here" is.

A couple more hours passed by... maybe. He has no idea how long he has been in there. But it felt like a couple hours to him, at least. He started to walk around, maybe he could find a way out of here.

He walked around for what felt like hours. He was obviously never getting out of whatever this was. Nothing as far as the eye can see. He was so tired, and pissed off. He wanted to get out, NOW!

"let me out, damnit!" he yelled as he punched the air, realizing it was pointless. He put his arm down, only to jump back from what his arm's movements caused. There was a random white line in front of him now, it was pretty bright. He cautiously put his hand through and felt cold air on the other side.

'its so... cold.' He thought to himself. 'wait... snow! i must be by snowdin!' He quickly jumped through, and all his pain immediately returned. Every bit of it. But he had never been happier to see the little town! Though something seemed a bit... off. Everything seemed cheerier. There were monsters in the middle of town randomly putting up a tree with lights on it. That one abusive bunny mother he had seen before with her son on a leash was now on the leash being held by her son, their sizes were remarkably different. And worse of all, monsters were... smiling.

'what the hell could have happened while i was gone for a couple hours? is everybody that happy that i left or supposedly got killed?' Damn, that was a depressing thought. He needed a drink, and some fries. He made his way to Grillby's. Every monster seemed to stare at him on his way there.

'well at least that's not any different...' He got there and looked at the huge sign on the front of the building with dismay.

"Muffet's"

'muffet? what the hell? i thought we killed that bitch a couple of weeks ago...' His thoughts were interrupted when he heard sounds coming from behind the building. He walked behind it and almost screamed when he saw someone he never thought he would see again.

"m-muffet?" Muffet turned away from the trash she was throwing out at the skeleton sitting in the snow looking at her horrified.

"Yes? I'm sorry, do I know you? ...Are you ok? You look-"

"what the hell, muffet? how the fuck are you alive? what, did you like... fake your death or something?" Muffet looked at him curiously.

"Sir, are you drunk? Do ya need me to get someone to take you home?" She started to walk towards him.

"s-stay back! you, f-freak! your not real! I saw you die! your not-"

"Sir, I think your seriously drunk. Can I please help you? I think you really nee-" As she stepped closer, Sans' eye started to glow, then bones of red shot from the ground and all aimed for her. "OH MY GOODNESS! HELP! HE-" The bones shot forward, but were blocked by a monster who came just in time to protect her. "Oh my goodness, thank you, Papyrus!"

"Meh, it was no biggie. What's going on?" He asked casually. They both looked at the skeleton passed out in the snow right net to them.

"I think that guy is seriously drunk, he said he watched me die, attacked me, then passed out. Do you think you could take him home, please?" Muffet asked.

"Sure. Where does he live?" He asked as he walked over and easily picked up the skeleton and inspected him.

"I don't know, unfortunately... I was hoping you would know him. Oh, its fine. I'll ask if anyone inside knows him, I'm sure at least one will. You can just-"

"Oh, its fine. I'll just take him back to my place. Sans would love to have a guest." Papyrus said.

"Oh, thank you again, Papyrus! I owe ya one!"

"I'll keep that in mind." He said, as they both chuckled.

"Take care of him!" Muffet called out as he started walking towards his place with the skeleton.

"Will do!" He called back.

...

Sans woke up, realizing his headache has not yet gone away. His vision was fuzzy, and he realized some of the pain in his bones had not gone away, though not completely. His vision started to collect itself, and he was startled to see a huge pair of blue eyes staring right back at him. "w-what the-?"

"GOOD MORNING!!!!!!" Yelled the skeleton. "We've waiting for you to wake up for a while now! And now, here you are! Mweh heh heh! The MAGNIFICENT, SANSATIONAL-"

"where the fuck am i? who the fuck are you?" He inspected the other skeleton. They had similar features to him... but he was... cuter, more weak and pathetic looking, oddly energetic and happy, Sans really didn't like it. He started to move around to get up but the pain in his bones was too great, but he still tried to struggle and get out of wherever he was.

"WAIT! STOP! You'll hurt yourself!" Said the skeleton with concern.

"shut up, it doesn't hurt." He flinched from all the pain. "i-i've got it... and i'm out of here." He got up and started to limp away as best he could without making it so noticeable.

'damnit... why does it all hurt so much all of a sudden' he wondered. Really, they had always hurt. He never bothered to take any care of them. But they have never hurt this much before...

"PLEASE!!!! I don't want to see you in pain! Just lay back do-"

"i'm not in pain, i'm fine! leave me alone!" he yelled. The other skeleton looked as if he was about to cry.

'wuss...' He tried his best to limp away and ignore all the pain, but it was too great, and he fell down.

"damnit!" He yelled. The other skeleton looked at him with worry and rushed over.

"Here, let me help you up!" They said as they put Sans arm around their shoulder. Sans immediately shoved him away.

"i said i'm fine, i can do it, your stupid crying just distracted me!" He yelled at the other skeleton. They started to cry.

"I-I" *sniff* "I... I'm so sorry!" Sans looked at them with dismay. "I never meant to..." *sniff* "distract you..." *sniff* "I was only trying to... help... I'm so sorry!" They said as they broke down in tears. Sans looked at them as if they had 2 heads. He felt really awkward now, he just made some random kid cry because they wanted to help him!

'damnit, i guess that was kind of a dick move...' He was about to say something to the kid until a row of orange bones appeared out of no where and aimed for him, keeping him away from the other skeleton.

"I let you into our home, take care of you, shelter you, and my brother here has been waiting for 2 whole days for you to wake up and he tries to help you and this is what you do? Shame on you. You made him cry." Said the taller skeleton as he picked up the smaller skeleton.

"i didn't ask for your stupid help! I was fine!" Sans retorted. The taller skeleton gave him a harsh stare with a glowing orange eye. The bones started to slowly get closer to him.

"You little-" He was interrupted as the smaller skeleton whispered something to the taller one with pleading eyes. The taller one looked hesitant, but then he made the bones disappear. Sans sighed in relief and fell to the ground, too tired and in pain to do anything. The taller skeleton walked over and looked down at him with a glowing orange eye again.

"Now, are you gonna let me and my brother help you, or not?" He said in a bit of a menacing voice. The smaller one seemed to oblivious to notice, as he was looking at Sans with hopeful eyes. Sans sighed and mumbled something.

"What was that?" Asked the taller one with a smile. He mumbled the same thing again, only a bit louder. "Still couldn't quite catch that, buddy." Sans felt a bone lightly nudge his back.

"ugh, fine. it hurts. everything hurts. i... need a little help." The smaller skeleton looked so exited like he was about to burst.

"OH MY GOODNESS OH MY GOODNESS, PAP, PUT ME DOWN! HE NEEDS MY HELP!" The smaller one said as he tried to struggle out of the taller one's arms, but then he realized something.

"wait, did you say his name was... pap?" Asked Sans as he was being lifted a bit too roughly by the smaller skeleton.

"Yup, that's what I call him! His full name if Papyrus, he's the coolest! I'm sure you two could get along!" Sans looked in fear at the taller skeleton.

"y-your name... i-is... papyrus?" Asked Sans.

"Yup." Said Papyrus in a chill tone as he held up a little peace sign with his fingers. "That's my name, don't wear it out!" He said as he chuckled a bit as well as his brother.

"And my name is Sans! But you can just call me Blue, that works as well! So what's your name?" Asked Blue in a happy tone as he smiled and was continuing to help keep Sans sturdy. Sans looked at them in horror, especially Papyrus. He imagined his boss just jumping out of those ridiculous clothes and beating Sans to dust.

'I FOUND YOU... YOU LITTLE FUCK! *hit!* YOU AREN'T GETTING AWAY THIS TIME! *kick!* THERE WILL BE NO MERCY ON YOU! *throw!* YOU WOULD BE MORE USEFUL AS A PILE OF DUST ANYWAY! *crack!* And before he would know, he would be dust...

"....no, no... no, no no no no no! no! stay away from me! leave me alone!" He yelled as he shoved away Blue and tried to make a run for it. He was quickly grabbed by Papyrus by his ankle and dragged back. "let me go! leave me alone!" He yelled as he tried his best to struggle, it took all he had to ignore the agonizing pain in his bones.

"Whoa, there, buddy. Hold still, no one here is doing anything bad to you, calm down!" Said Papyrus as he tried to reason with Sans, but he wouldn't listen. He just kept on struggling, using every last drop of energy he had to try and get away. He started getting really frustrated with himself. Papyrus was barely even struggling to keep Sans down.

'why am i so weak? why cant i do anything right?' He broke down in tears, he just couldn't hold them back. But he just kept struggling.

"What is with you?" Asked Papyrus is a curious tone.

"Please, stop! ...PLEASE! Your scaring me! We wont hurt you... I promise!" Blue said as he stared in horror as this was happening.

"no! please! just... let! me! go!" Yelled Sans through tears.

'i need to do something! these monsters are witnessing me crying, so now they know i'm weaker than they thought! they will go for the kill any time now, just don't listen to them! i need to do something... anything!' He acted fast and reached for Blue's leg and bit down hard on it.

"OOOOOWW!!!! THAT HURTS!!!! STOP IT! PLEASE!" He yelled in pain, trying to get his leg back.

"Alright, I've had enough of this." Papyrus said as his eye started to glow orange again.

*crack!*


	2. Taco Teusday (Cuz Y Not)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans wakes up to find that Blue is now making him taco's for when he wakes up! But he pretends to sleep and over hears a conversation between Blue and Pap. What is it about? What will Sans do? Read to find out!

Blue gasped as the odd skeleton fell to the floor, a new, deep crack in his head. He now had two on his skull in total, though they didn't know where the other one was from. Pap sighed as he picked up the skeleton and lay him on the couch once again. Blue was looking at Pap with a horrified look.

"Pap... did you just... kill him?" Asked Blue in horror. Pap looked at him with a calm, yet surprised expression, and said

"No, of course not, Blue! But you saw the crazy little guy, he was going mad! He was biting your leg! He was-"

"He was scared." Blue said as he cut off his brother. "I don't know what of... but he was just really... scared." Pap looked at the mysterious skeleton. He had injuries all over him, he could take a pretty good guess why. But he still wasn't sure... He felt guilty as he thought about the fact that he had just seriously injured this poor, scared little skeleton. But he shook the feeling away.

"He was going to get more hurt if we kept him struggling like that with all those injuries. You saw how bad they are! And he wouldn't listen and stay still. I had to, otherwise... it could have been way more serious." He said as he tried to reason with his brother. Blue looked pretty upset at what he had just said. "I'm sorry, Blue." Blue just came over and sat on the available space left on the couch and just starred at the skeleton.

"...Why is he so badly hurt? What do you think happened to him, Pap?" He asked. Pap shrugged, he really had no idea. It could have been anything. He had a theory, but decided to keep quiet about it until it was the right time.

"Do you think he's going to be ok?" Asked Blue. Pap noticed that he looked like he was about to cry again.

"Of course he's going to be ok! He has you and me to take care of him, and who better to do it than us?" He said trying to cheer Blue up. It looked as if it were working, Blue looked as if he were brightening up.

"Yah... your right!" *sniff* "We are pretty awesome, huh?" He said as they both laughed. But he looked a bit saddened again. "But... what if, I-We, cant help him?" He asked with concern. Pap thought for a moment and suddenly had an idea.

"You know... I think I know what would make him feel better!" Said Pap. Sans looked at him with hope and curiosity.

"You do?!?! What is it?!?!" He asked.

"I bet, since it's obvious that he is not feeling well, he would love to have a delicious-"

"TACO?!?! YOU THINK HE WOULD WANT ONE OF MY TACO'S?!?!" He asked excitedly, a huge grin taking place on his face.

"Just one? Oh, I bet he would want a billion!" Said Pap. Blue looked as if he were about to burst!

"MWEH HEH HEH! THEN THE GREAT, SANSATIONAL SANS, SHALL MAKE AS MANY TACO'S AS HE WANTS AT ONCE!" Blue ran as fast as he could to the kitchen. As soon as he got in, there was a bunch of noise coming from the kitchen.

'Wow, he is really going all out... this guy better eat all he is given, or he's gonna hear from ME.' Pap thought to himself.

...

Sans awoke, his headache bigger than it had ever been.

'damn, I haven't had a headache this big since...' He thought back to when he had gotten the original crack on his skull with a shiver. He then focused on the hammering noise that had woken him up. He took his face out from the pillow he was laying on and looked over to see Pap hammering down a huge nail to the floor with a chain connected from it to Sans' wrist. Sans immediately started to struggle out of it until he noticed that Pap was looking at him. He quickly went back to his sleeping position, hiding his face in the pillow, and covering his body with the blanket.

"I know your awake, buddy." Pap said with a casual voice. Sans started to sweat a bit, he had to think fast! He quickly started to snore, hoping Pap would think he's still asleep. He heard Pap chuckle a bit.

"Whelp, sorry, buddy. I had to do this chain thing, just to be on the safe side." Sans panicked as he heard Pap get up and move closer to him. He started to snore a bit louder, maybe Pap hadn't heard him before. Pap leaned down to whisper something to him.

"We can help you, ya know. We really can. I don't know what... or who, caused your injuries, but I promise, your safe here. We wont harm you." Pap waited for a moment for him to reply, then walked away. Sans sighed with relief, then tensed again as Pap said something else to him. "Oh, and my bro is making taco's, all you can eat! Just eat as much as you can, ok?" He said as he once again started to make his way towards the kitchen. As soon as he was out of sight, Sans started to struggle out of his chain as much as he could.

'shit, I gotta hurry!' He thought as he was trying his best to struggle free, despite the pain his whole body was experiencing. He suddenly heard a screech from the kitchen.

"WHAT? HE'S AWAKE?!?!" Yelled Blue.

'shit!' he thought. He quickly went back to his sleeping position. He heard Blue's noisy approach, and started once again to snore to show he was still asleep. Blue ran up to him and looked at him excitedly.

"Hello? Mr?" He asked as he shook Sans a bit too roughly. He then stopped and walked towards the kitchen with a depressed face.

"I think he went back to sleep" Blue said in a sad tone.

"Is that so?" Asked Pap. Sans felt as if he could feel Pap's hard stare on him.

"Yeah... Hey, Pap?" Asked Blue.

"What is it, bro?" Asked Pap back. Sans felt relieved as he felt the stare lift off of him.

"...Do you think he will ever wake up?" Asked Blue. But to San's surprise, it wasn't in a 'I hope he never wakes up' kind of way, it sounded as if... he actually wanted him to wake up, and with concern, too. But why? Sans was intrigued to listen to their conversation. Besides, if they were still planning on killing him, he might have to listen for his life.

"Of course he will! You heard him snoring, right? He's fine." Pap said, trying to reassure him.

"...Do you think he will ever like me?" Blue asked. "He doesn't seem to..."

"That's because he was scared. I'm sure he didn't really mean it. He was probably very confused, as well." Pap replied.

"But why? What do you think happened to him to cause all of those injuries?" Sans froze at that comment. They saw his injuries? How much of them? And what else had they seen?

"I don't know..." Pap said for the second time. "But it doesn't matter. We are going to try our best and take care of him, aren't we?"

"Yeah, of course! But..." Blue paused for a moment. "I just want him to feel safe here. Based on his reaction to first seeing our home, I don't think he likes it either."

"I'm sure that in time, he will get used to it. Its all probably just so new to him." Pap replied.

"Wait, are you saying... that he's homeless?!?!" Asked Blue, now very concerned.

"No, that's not what I'm saying! Though I cant say its a fact, I'm sure he has his own home. But I just think it's... different than this." Said Pap.

"Oh. Well, ok..." Said Blue. Pap could tell he still felt a bit down.

"Look, I'm more than sure that he is going to really like you, and your cooking!" Pap said, reassuring Blue.

"You really think so?" Blue asked hopefully.

"I know so." Pap said. Sans could hear a bit of shuffling after that comment, then silence. He curiously turned to look and see what they were doing.

They were hugging. Just... hugging. But why? Sans didn't understand this at all! Why did they sound so concerned for him? They didn't even know him! For some reason, Sans started to get emotional at all this. He hid his face in his pillow once again while trying to wipe away his tears.

"Speaking of your cooking... I think your meat is burning." Pap said as he pointed at the meat on fire in a frying pan on the stove.

"OOH! ITS JUST ABOUT READY!" Blue said excitedly as he ran back into the kitchen from the door frame they were standing in. He took the meat out of the pan and prepared more meat to put in. Sans tensed as he heard Pap coming over to him again. Pap made his way towards Sans and just sat right beside him on the couch.

"So, are ya planning on waking up anytime soon?" Asked Pap. Sans nervously shifted from his original sleeping position, hid the pillow so Pap wouldn't see the tear marks, and faked a yawn.

"ugh, what's, uh... going on?" Sans asked as casually as he could. Pap decided to play along.

"Meh, nothing much. Blue is finishing up dinner, we're having taco's tonight, all you can eat!" Pap said happily. Sans thought back to earlier when Pap told him this. He must have really thought he was asleep! Sans felt kind of proud, his 'master' snoring helped him out, big time. (Or so he thought) But it was pretty hard for him to act all casual in this situation. HIS BOSS WAS SITTING RIGHT BESIDE HIM. He probably doesn't know that Sans knows it's him yet, or else he would have already killed him off. He would just have to play along for now. Then he suddenly remembered the chain connected from the nail in the ground to his wrist.

"but hey, what the hell is up with this?" Sans asked, struggling once again to get out of it.

"See? I knew he wouldn't like the chain!" Blue said as he came into the room. "Now he must be even more scared than before, AND there is now a hole on our floor!" Blue said a bit angrily. He walked over to Sans. "Hi there! Please forgive my brother for... this thing." He said as he eyed the chain, then his brother.

"Fine." Pap said as he came over and easily pulled to nail out of the ground, then he unhooked the chain.

"Thank you, Pap!" Blue said as he hugged his brother.

"Heh, no prob, bro." Replied Pap. He then walked back over to Sans.

"Sorry about that, ANYWAYS! TACO'S ARE READY!!!!!" Blue said excitedly. "That's right! I made a BUNCH of taco's, and you can eat as many as you want!" He looked at Sans with big blue eyes. "And, just so ya know, heh, I have quuuuuiiiiiiite the reputation here for my taco's!" He said concededly. "I'm sure you would love them! Wanna try some?" He asked. Sans just wanted to get out of there, besides, he doesn't even like taco's... probably. He's never had any before. But they sound... weird. Blue looked a bit sad when Sans didn't reply.

"Oh, um... I-It's alright! I can, um... just, finish them with Pap! And maybe give some to some nice monsters..." He said as he looked sad at the ground. He then realized his sadness was showing and quickly tried to act as positive as he could. "I'm sure we can find you some other food! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have just assumed you would like my taco's..." He quickly walked away to the kitchen. Pap gave Sans a glare and followed Blue. This was his chance!

He looked in the kitchen to see if they were looking his way or not, and they weren't. He bolted for the door, but was stopped by some orange magic surrounding him.

"damnit! put me down!" Yelled Sans. Pap walked in and dragged Sans to the couch, his grip still holding him, it really hurt, but he wasn't gonna show that.

"Why do you keep running away? What is with you? I can tell that you are pretty messed up but-"

"shut up! you don't know me, or anything about me! just shut up! and put me down!" He kept struggling in Pap's grip.

"We are trying to help you! Do you not want that?"

"no! I don't! I never did! your lying! just cut the stupid fucking act, boss!"

"what? look-"

"Were you... crying again?" Asked Blue suddenly. Pap and Sans looked back at him in shock, not knowing he was there. He was holding the pillow with Sans' tears on it.

"..." The whole room went silent.

"Look, I don't know what is going on with you... and it's ok if you don't want to tell us... but, I want to help. We, want to help. I want you to know you are safe here, and we want to protect you, care for you. I promise, we will never hurt you. But please..." Blue started to cry at this point. "Please, just stop this! Stop fighting! Stop trying to run away! Just, stop it! Please..." He hugged Sans. Sans froze, what does he do? He didn't know! No one had ever said words like these to him before, he didn't know whether to believe him or not... he really wanted to, though! But, why couldn't he? He just...

Didn't.....

Know....

He broke down in tears. Pap released him from his magic, and he hugged Blue back. Blue had stopped crying, as he was over joyed at the fact that he had finally opened up to him a bit. Sans just let it all go. He didn't even try to hold back his tears. He just wanted to stay in this moment, holding Blue, who actually held him back. They embraced each other. Pap looked down at him in sympathy, and joined the hug. It was nice being surrounded by monsters who actually cared about you. 

He held them both, but he didn't know why.

He was crying in front of monsters that might kill him at any moment, but he dint know why.

He wanted to believe them so much when they said they actually cared for him, but he didn't know why.

He wanted to stay in their arms, but he dint know why.

There were so many things happening.

He didn't understand.

Where was he?

Who are these monsters? Are they really who they say they are?

Is anything he hears true?

He just didn't know.

He just didn't understand.

But right here, right now, he was ok with that.

But he didn't know why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Chapter 2 Notes)
> 
> Hello~
> 
> I will try to post more chapters whenever I can, so please be patient!
> 
> Please comment what you think, what I should do, what needs to be improved, criticism is welcome!
> 
> Also, Sorry for it getting really crappy at the end! I am super tired! Plus, I got really aggravated when my computer shut off and all my progress was gone :( I had to start all over...
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. A New Name, A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Blue fell asleep before they got a chance to eat the taco's Blue had made them, so Pap decides to have a couple himself and put the rest away. Though, when he wakes up, the taco's taste completely different (But in a good way) And Blue says he didn't do anything to them, leaving one other monster who could have... though Pap decided not to say. But while they are having breakfast, Sans is asked what his name is... what will Sans say? How will Pap and Blue react? Find out in this chapter of the story!

Sans fell asleep, along with Blue. Pap looked down at them with a smile.

'So cute...' He thought as he looked at them cuddling into each other. He gently got up from the couch and laid them down together, figuring he shouldn't move Blue into his own room since he looked so comfortable. He pulled the blanket up over them and headed into the kitchen.

'Oh, right...' He thought to himself as he remembered all the taco supplies just sitting on the table. 'Guess I better put all this away... But I'll just make myself a couple first.' He thought as he happily started to make himself a couple of taco's.

...

Sans awoke to find Blue cuddled up with him.

'what the...' He thought as he started to remember last night with a blush. 'damnit! I let these two monsters get the best of me... again!' He thought angrily as he pushed Blue off of him, still blushing. Blue started to stir when Sans moved him, hugging Sans a bit tighter with a grin across his face. 'why wont he get off me?' Sans thought. He started to roughly shake Blue.

"hey, kid! Get off me, I can hardly move!" Sans said stubbornly. Blue shot up with a start, and upon realizing it was only Sans, relaxed again and yawned.

"Morning, mister!" Said Blue sleepily. He started to rub the sleep out of his eye sockets.

"hey, did ya hear me? I can hardly move! get off!" Sans said as gave Blue a little push. Blue suddenly realized what he was doing and immediately got off the couch with a bit of a blush.

"S-Sorry! I didn't mean to crowd you like that!" Blue said to Sans apologetically.

"well, ya did. don't do it again." Said Sans with an irritated tone. He started to get back into a sleeping position on the surprisingly cozy couch.

"Are you going to keep sleeping?" Blue asked.

"uh, yah, duh! there's nothing else to do." Sans said, still sounding irritated. Blue thought for a moment., then had an idea.

"OH! Would you like to come with me while I recalibrate my puzzles? I'm sure it would be fun!" Blue said excitedly.

"no, that sounds like the exact opposite of fun, it sound awfully and extremely boring. who even likes puzzles anymore?" Sans replied. He thought back to when his boss would do the same thing, every day. He would take Sans along with him sometimes, and use him as a test dummy. A shiver went down his spine. Blue looked a bit down at the comment, as that was one of his favorite things to do. But he brightened up again as he had another idea.

"How about you, me, and Pap get some breakfast? Or we could just eat the taco's I made last night!" He said enthusiastically, but then he paused. "Wait..." He said as he thought for a moment. "MY TACO'S! I ACCIDENTLY LEFT THEM OUT!" He yelled worriedly as he dashed to the kitchen. "THEY MUST HAVE SPOILED, DANGIT!" Sans then heard a huge sigh of relief coming from the kitchen. "IT' ALRIGHT, I THINK PAP PUT THEM AWAY IN THE FRIDGE!" Blue yelled from the kitchen. Blue poked his head through the doorway of the kitchen into the living room and looked at Sans. "Would you like some? Or would you rather go get something else with me and Pap?" He asked. Sans was about to refuse, but he suddenly thought about how hungry he was... he hadn't eaten in about 4 days! His energy was drained, he definitely needed something, and though leftover taco's didn't sound so good, he would rather have some of those then try to make his way to some place that could be who knows where, and wait so long for the food... He had to eat now.

"if it will make ya feel better... than yah, i'll have a stupid taco... or two..." Sans said in a aggravated tone, to show he wasn't desperate, though he kind of was. Blue could tell that he really did want some taco's, and he excitedly started to heat some up for him.

'I think 3 should do it... Maybe 4...' Blue thought to himself as he wondered how many he should give Sans. 'And I'll have 4, and Pappy... I'll give him 4 as well! We can all have 4!' He thought happily as he imagined them all bonding and getting along while having his delicious taco's. He got super excited just thinking about how close of friends he and Pap could be with the skeleton! He made a mental note to himself to ask for the skeleton's name while they ate together. While he left the meat in the kitchen cooking, he went to go wake Pap.

Sans was just sitting on the couch, waiting for the food to be done. He saw Blue come out from the kitchen with a sigh of relief.

"finally! you were taking forever in there!" Sans said impatiently. Blue stopped and looked at him, and said

"Oh, sorry! They aren't done yet! I'm just gonna go wake Pap, but they will be done soon, I promise!" Blue said as he rushed up the stairs into his brother's room. Sans couldn't wait any longer, he really just needed to eat, it was starting to get to the point where it hurt to think about food. He peeked upstairs to make sure Blue was still occupied. He saw Blue shaking his brother with an irritated look, he should have time. He went in the kitchen to turn up the heat on the meat to make it cook faster, only to see the heater was already almost at full power.

'what the? he's burning the fucking meat!" He thought angrily. 'forget turning it up, I don't want to eat some burnt taco's!' He turned to knob down to let them meat cook gently and evenly, he started to stir the meat around to make sure it was even, being careful not to spill the meat from the sides. Back home, Sans cooked very often. He was the chef for himself and his boss. He had been cooking for years, since his boss was just a little baby bones. He was good at it, and he did enjoy it, but he never told anyone that. It would super embarrassing if anyone found out, especially his boss. He would never hear the end of it. He saw the spices Blue was using, and decided to add a couple of his own choice. He looked through what they had and picked a couple of things. He spread it on the meat, stirring once again to make it all even. It looked good to him! He squeezed the grease from the meat into the awkwardly short sink, put the meat back on the stove, and made his way back to the couch. Blue was still getting Pap up.

'ugh... hurry up and wake him up! I wanna eat!' He thought angrily. But then he remembered how it was always just like this whenever his boss would try to wake him up, he was in no place to judge. But the smell coming from the meat was just so mouthwatering... he had done a good job this time, he could tell. He heard Blue coming down the stairs, and looked up to find him carrying his brother down the stairs. He noticed Sans looking at him.

"Oh, don't worry! THE GREAT, SANSATIONAL SANS, Has done this MANY times before!" He said as he finally made his way to the bottom of the stairs and put his brother on the couch right beside Sans. "See? Perfectly fine!" He said while panting a bit. "I'll go check on the meat, I'm sure it's done by now!" He said to Sans. He skipped happily to the kitchen, still imagining what would happen during their 'perfect' breakfast together!

Sans waited awkwardly beside Pap on the couch. He still wasn't sure what to think of him... His thoughts were interrupted when Pap spoke up.

"You feeling any better today?" Pap asked, making Sans jump. "Or are you just going to keep acting perverse?" Sans didn't know what that last word meant, but he could take a guess.

"i'm fine. i've always been fine, you guys just keep messing with me... and stuff." He said. Pap looked at him for a moment, as if he was about to say something, but dropped it, and left him alone. Blue came out of the kitchen wearing a pink apron and holding two plates with four taco's on each. Sans could barely hold in his laughter as he saw Blue in the apron, as Blue was eager to make him and Pap happy and all get along.

"wha-what are you... wearing?" said Sans with a huge grin.

"Oh, this is my apron! I always wear it when I'm cooking! But I take it off whenever I leave the kitchen, why? Do you not like it?" Blue asked as he handed Pap his plate.

"no-no, its just," Sans held in another laugh. "its just, a surprise, to see you... apr-in it!" He said as he burst out laughing. Pap joined in his laughter a bit.

"WHAT? NO! NOT ANOTHER PUN SAY-ER!" Blue said. "That was barely even funny!" They both continued to laugh.

"Hey, the pun-ier, the better!" Pap said as they both continued to laugh.

"Un. Buh. Leivable." Said Blue.

"Your smiling!" Said Pap.

"I am and I hate it." Said Blue. He handed Sans his plate as well and went to the kitchen as the laughing died off. Blue came back with his plate in his hand, his apron taken off. He sat beside Pap on the couch and they all took their first taco and took a bite out of it. Blue's face lit up.

"WOWZER'S!" He said as he took another bite. "I was wrong, leftover taco's are REALLY GOOD!" He said as he kept eating his taco. "THIS MIGHT BE THE BEST TACO I HAVE EVER MADE, MWEH HEH HEH!" They watched him gormandize his first taco and move on to one of his other ones. Sans was absolutely in love with the flavor as well, he had done a good job. He was so relieved to finally have something to eat.

"mmm... so good..." he mumbled as he kept eating his. Pap continued to eat his taco.

"...Huh." Said Pap. Blue and Sans both looked up at him curiously.

"What is it, Pap? Do you not like them?" Blue asked.

"No, its not that... It's just, they taste very different than they did last night... it tastes even different from any taco's you have made before... Did ya add something new?" He asked. Sans started to get a bit nervous at that comment.

"Uh, no. I didn't add anything new... But it's probably just because they are left overs." He said, about to take another bite before he paused. "Wait, YOU ATE SOME TACO'S LAST NIGHT? Without me?" Blue asked surprisingly.

"Yah, sorry. Couldn't help myself! You two looked all cozy together, and I was hungry!" Pap said. Sans Blushed a bit.

"Nah, its fine... I shouldn't hold you back from eating. Besides, I don't blame you! These taco's turned out so good!" Said Blue. "I probably would have, too!" Said Blue as he started to laugh. Pap laughed along with him a bit, then looked at Sans. Sans realized he was looking at him and immediately turned away, taking a bite of one of his taco's. Pap smirked and went back to eating his own.

"OH! I was hoping this would happen, bonding!" Blue said excitedly. "We are all laughing together, that's a good sign!"

"Yah, good job, bro. I guess your taco's brought us all closer together!" Pap said happily.

"R-REALLY? WOWZER'S!!!!! I GUESS YOUR RIGHT! MWEH HEH HEH!" Yelled Blue with such enthusiasm.

"wow, wow, wow! hold on! who said we were getting any closer together?" Sans said with sudden realization. They both looked at him. "i'm only here so you guys can feed me until I feel fine, then i'm out!" Sans yelled. Blue looked really sad at that comment. Sans was about to continue on about the situation, but realized it would be best if he kept quiet and continued on his taco's.

"...You will come back... right?" Asked Blue. Sans didn't know how to reply to that... Why couldn't he say 'no?' Blue looked down as he got no reply. Everything just got awkward. But at least Pap wasn't threatening him this time.

"Hey, mister?" Said Blue. Sans looked at him impatiently, just wanting to finish his food. "I was wondering, since you haven't told us yet... what's your name?" He asked. Sans almost chocked on his mouthful of his taco. He swallowed his mouthful and started to sweat a bit, not knowing what to say...

'I cant just tell them that me and Blue are the same monster! at least, I think we are... but how? and even if we aren't, they still might become suspicious and do something bad if they think i'm some kind of... evil clone of Blue, or something...' He thought to himself. He looked over at them. Blue was waiting for his answer with a curious face, while Pap was also waiting for his answer, but it looked as if he already knew, and he was just waiting for me to say it...

"I, um, i'm... uh..." He couldn't think of anything! He didn't know what to say!

"Hey, buddy, it's not that hard of a question... just tell us the truth." Said Pap.

"I know! I know! just, uh... I... forgot... it?" He said, hoping they would believe him. Pap looked at him curiously, though Sans looked bewildered.

"WHAT?!?! HOW CAN THIS BE?!?!" Yelled Blue in shock, as well as sympathy. "Oh, you poor thing! You were pretty beaten up..." Sans shivered as he remembered his current pain. It had gotten better, though. But not by a lot. Blue thought for a minute, then got an idea. "OH, I KNOW! WE CAN GIVE YOU A NAME! Or, at least, a nickname, until you remember your own!" Said Blue. "How does that sound?"

Sans thought about it for a moment, he figured it was better than going nameless. 

"eh, sure. knock yourself out." He said, but then quickly added "and you better not give me some stupid fucking pet name, or anything like that!" Pap chuckled at that comment.

"First of all, watch your language! You cuss so much, it's not good for you!" Said Blue. Sans sighed.

"no promises..." He mumbled.

"And secondly, Your name! I'll name you..." Blue inspected Sans, trying to figure out a good nickname. He thought about it for what seemed like hours, until finally...

"BERRY!" He yelled at last.

"...what?" Sans asked. "berry? after all that thinking... and you came up with, berry?" Sans asked.

"Yah! Because I'm Blue, which is short for Blue Berry, and since nobody acknowledges the 'Berry', than you can be the 'Berry'!" He said excitedly. "Blue," He said pointing to himself. "And Berry!" He said pointing at Sans. "Its perfect!" He looked super happy that he came up with a nickname like that. And it wasn't... TOO bad...

"...fine." He said. Blue looked as if he were about to burst again!

"You like the nickname?!?!" He asked.

"no. but... its better than nothing." Said Sans. Blue was still super happy that Sans went along with the name.

"THEN BERRY IT IS!" He yelled. He put his now empty plate down and came over and hugged Sans super hard.

"hey, knock it off! get off! your squeezing me!" Said Sans in an irritated tone. Though Blue didn't let go. Sans sighed.

'i'm gonna be here a while...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Chapter 3 notes)
> 
> Hello~
> 
> I'm so glad I had time to write this, woo! I cant believe I just made an entire chapter off of one scene... O3O
> 
> Have any questions? Wanna suggest how to improve this? Wanna point out my mistakes? Comment below!
> 
> (I'm so tired) ;3;
> 
> Have a great day, and thanks for reading!!!!!


	4. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Berry is home alone after Pap and Blue have to go out on the watch for humans. Since he isn't tired, he decides to just explore the house. But once he enters Blue's room, someone gets home. Who is it, and what will they do once they find Berry sneaking around in Blue's room? Find out in this chapter!

After the delicious breakfast taco's were eaten, and the plates were put away, Blue and Pap both went to be on the watch for humans. Though, it took a while to persuade Blue to go, since he really wanted to stay with Berry.

So Berry was alone in the house. It was so quiet, it actually made him a bit uncomfortable. He decided to use this time wisely and think to himself about what's going on and what he should do next.

'ok, lets see...' He thought to himself, trying to remember all that he can about his time here. 'so, one moment, im about to be dusted by the royal guards, the next, im no where. then, I just appear... here. wherever "here" is... muffet is alive, and... there's two of me, I think... but then, there's... papyrus?' He shivered as he thought of just his name itself. He still believed that Papyrus was secretly his boss, but he couldn't explain why. He doesn't know why his boss would pull something like this... To show him that he is easily replicable by some idiot monster with the same name?

'that sounds like something the boss would do...' He thought. 'play with me, like im just some toy of his.' He thought angrily. 'then again, I guess I am...' He thought back to all the times his boss had mistreated him without a care, walked him on a leash, done things to him that he didn't want... He shook the thoughts out of his head. He wanted to believe that there was something more o this, like, since there was two of him... maybe there was two of the boss too? And since Blue didn't act like him at all, this papyrus must be different as well... But no matter how much he wanted to believe that, he just couldn't. Every single time he looked at Papyrus, he would picture his boss.

'but why would he do this... why?!?! why is he taking his sweet time? and what will he do when he wants to stop? and does he really want to replace me with that, that...' He was distracted at the thought of Blue. The way Blue acted like he actually cared for him, the way he smiles, the way he gets excited when he see's him...

'maybe the boss has a point there, he would be a better brother...' He got tired of thinking about all this and decided to go back to sleep. But when he tried, he couldn't. He realized he had done almost nothing but sleep his whole time here, he probably wasn't tired. He gave up on trying and decided to walk around the house in boredom. He walked upstairs and saw two doors with a small picture of a bone between them on the wall. On the door that was further away from the stairs, there was a bunch of stickers warning you not to go in unless you were as magnificent or as sansational as Blue. It also had a bunch of cute little random stickers on it as well. He opened the door and was about to walk in until he heard the front door open. He panicked and quickly went inside the room, closing the door behind him. He didn't hear anyone talking, he just heard footsteps walking around. He heard something under him, and realized someone was in the kitchen.

'crap, crap, crap!' He thought worriedly. He didn't want them to think he was going through their stuff! He saw a window and decided to escape out from there, but the computer that was in the way was so heavy that he couldn't move it. He looked around for a hiding spot but froze when he saw Pap standing in the doorway, his trademark casual look still there.

"Heya, buddy. Look, I don't know how the rules are where your from, but here, we usually don't sneak into other monster's rooms." Pap said.

"I, uh, hey! im not just sneaking into his stupid room! im, im trying to find a comfier place to sleep? yah! that stupid couch you put me on hurts like a bitch!" Berry said. Pap chuckled.

"Yah, that makes sense, we've had that thing here forever. It's probably time to get a knew one." Berry actually thought the couch was fine, but went along with it anyway.

"'bout time! that thing sucks!" Berry said.

"Nyeh heh, yah... Anyway, yah, ok. You can sleep with Blue." Berry started to blush.

"what? oh! uh, no, I changed my mind, I would never sleep with someone like him anyway!" Berry said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Pap said, the edge in his tone very noticeable.

"n-never mind, jeesh, calm the fuck down." Berry said. "hey, where is he anyway?" Berry asked, finally noticing the energetic skeleton was not there.

"He's still on duty, I always get home earlier than him." Pap said.

"oh." Berry said disappointingly. 'oh great...' He thought. 'now I have to be alone with him...'

"So... Lucky you!" Pap said enthusiastically. "Anyway, I was wondering, where are you from? You haven't said." Berry tensed.

"why do you wanna know? creep..." Berry muttered the last part, though Pap caught it.

"Ya know, for when your ready to go and stuff. Im sure Blue would love to walk you there, so would I. Plus, Im just curious."

"I can walk myself, ya know!" Berry said aggravated. Pap sighed.

"Look, buddy... we need to talk." Pap suddenly looked serious, yet concerned. He sat on Blue's bed and patted the space next to him.

"about what?"

"Just, trust me. Please, sit down." Berry begrudgingly sat down next to him, but left plenty of space between them. Pap scooted over to fill in the space. Berry grunted.

"Look, I know this is probably all so confusing to you, I've seen it on your face. And I hate seeing my brother, even if its not my own, in pain." Berry tensed as Pap said 'My brother'

'shit, this really is boss!' He quickly tried to get up and leave, but Papyrus held onto his wrist.

"Please, please, listen to me." Berry struggled a bit to get out of Pap's grip. "I am not the Papyrus you left behind!" Berry stopped in confusion.

'what did he mean by that?' He thought.

"I am indeed Papyrus, but not the one you know. I am Papyrus of Underswap, that is the name of the alternate universe, or AU for short, that you are currently in." Pap waited for Berry's response. Berry suddenly burst out in laughter.

"you, you really expect me to believe that?" He said as he kept laughing.

"Look, I know this sounds crazy but-"

"oh, it does! and it really is! what kind of idiot do you-"

"SANS! LISTEN TO ME!" Berry stopped, Pap sounded just like his brother. "I know it sounds crazy, trust me, I know! But you really have to believe me!" There was no humor at all in his face, only a serious, yet concerned expression.

'is he... is he serious?' Berry thought.

"Look, you were in the void, correct? A giant room filled with absolutely nothing?" Berry thought back to when he was in a place like that.

"y-yah..."

"And you've never been there before?" Pap asked.

"no, never..."

"Look, I think your powers accidently sent you to the void without you knowing. What were you doing before you got there?"

"wait, powers? no, I don't got any powers." Pap looked confused at this.

"Your magic? When you summon those bones?" Berry was even more confused than before.

"look, your thinking of my boss... seeing as he is apparently not you, he has all that bone summoning shit, I ain't ever had that before." Pap thought for a second.

"You... You've never used your magic before?"

"I've never had any. didn't you just fucking hear me?" Pap was lost in thought.

"That explains it!"

"...explains what?"

"You've never used your magic before, you had no control over it! You were suppose to learn how to summon and control it earlier, but you never did. I don't know why, but that's just it. There must have been so much being held back, that it all just went off, like a bomb! ...Yah, that definitely would have done it." Berry was so confused at this point.

"I... I, have... magic?"

"Yes, you do! I've seen you use it, here, give me your hand." Judging on all the situations Berry was in when his magic appeared, he had an idea of how to summon it. Berry was still a bit suspicious, but held out his hand anyway. "Now, I want you to think of all the confusion you are feeling right now. When you do that, think of your anger as well. Just mix all your emotions together. Think of what I just told you, AU's, two of me, two of you, your magic, take it all in at once." As Pap kept explaining, Berry would follow instructions. Pap noticed Berry's palm start to glow red, though Berry didn't notice since he was closing his eye sockets. "Your doing great! Now, one final thing, imagine... a shape. Imagine... just, anything you want! And imagine holding it in your palm!" Berry tried his best, his headache was hurting so much! "Berry... Open your eyes." Berry opened his eyes to see a red star in his palm.

"I-I did it! I have magic!' As he said this though, the star went away. "aww..."

"Berry, you did great!" Berry looked up at Pap with a surprised expression.

"I did?"

"You did it! See, I knew you could, bro." They both kinda froze as Pap said 'bro', and Berry started to blush a bit.

"thank you..." Pap looked down at him, and Berry looked right back.

'...this cant be my boss... he really isn't my boss! he, actually told me I did a good job, he's... actually smiling at me...' Berry thought. He felt something he hadn't felt in such a long time, the same feeling he has had a couple times in his time here. But he couldn't recall what it was.

"Berry, I want you to stay." Pap said, a caring look in his face. "Blue does too, I just know it." Berry didn't know what to say. He couldn't stay... could he? "Berry, I... We, have seen your scars. And I can only imagine what- or should I say, who, caused them..."

"they were just accidents!" Berry said, trying to cover up the truth. "I-I..."

"Berry, you would talk in your sleep sometimes..." Berry suddenly froze at that comment.

"I do?" Pap nodded. "...what did I say?" Pap sighed.

"You would always have these nightmares, always of someone hurting you... My name was mentioned the most." Berry looked away, blushing. He didn't know what to say. "Berry, whatever they would do to you where you came from, I can assure you that will NEVER happen here. We care for you, Berry. And we want to keep you safe. We cant just send you back to a place where you get beaten, I would never be able to sleep again knowing I sent you back there, if that's even possible."

'wait... is it even possible for me to go back?' He wondered.

"Please, stay here." Berry couldn't think of anything to say, though Pap looked patient.

"I-I-" The front door suddenly slammed open.

"PAPY! BERRY! NAPSTATON IS HANDING OUT FREE TICKETS TO HIS LIVE SHOW TOMMOROW, AND I MANAGED TO GET 3! ISNT THAT-" He stopped when he walked in his room and saw them sitting on his bed. "...What's going on?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Chapter 4 Notes)
> 
> (Checks last time I updated this) HOLY CRAP I LEFT THIS FOR OVER A MONTH?!?! WOOOOW!
> 
> Im so sorry, guys, for waiting that long! I just didn't have any ideas, and now school started! UGH
> 
> Whelp, anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Want to point out any mistakes or anything to help make this better? Comment below! Criticism is welcome!
> 
> Thanks for reading, and have a nice day~


	5. Taking the day off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue and Papyrus decide to take a day off to spend it with Berry. How sweet~

Papy and Berry decided to tell Blue about the situation Berry has. They explained how they were the same monster, where Berry is from, How he got here, everything, pretty much. It was a lot for Blue to take in, but he took the news pretty well, he still treats Berry the same as always, as well as Papy.

After all the explaining, it got pretty late. They were all pretty tired and decided to go to bed.

"Come on, Berry!" Blue said excitedly as he patted the space next to him on the bed. Berry sighed and went to lay next to him as Papy was getting Blue's bedtime story.

"scoot over, I want to sleep by the wall." Berry said. Blue got up for Berry to get access to the other side of the bed. Berry went to the other side and layed down, covering himself with the blanket.

"Oh, umm... Berry?" Blue asked as Berry turned to face him. "Don't you wanna take your jacket off? I don't see why you should wear that thing to bed." Berry loved his jacket, and didn't like taking it off. When he did, he felt smaller, puny, even. He kept it on to seem more intimidating, well, at least he thought he looked more intimidating in it.

"Its fine if you don't want to, I was just making a suggestion!" Blue said.

"...no, its fine." Berry replied, barely even knowing why he was ok with taking it off. "it's your bed, after all." Berry hesitated before taking off his jacket and tossing it to the foot of the bed. Blue made a cringe like facial expression, but let it slide. Papy walked into the room with a book in his hand. It was called "Phoenix the Fluffy Ferret" Berry sighed, he did not want to be read some baby monster story.

"OOH! MY FAVORITE! Berry, I'm sure you'll love this one! Its about this ferret, and he's very fluffy, and... Berry?" Blue nudged Berry as he did not respond. Berry started to snore. Blue looked at him with a smile.

"Ok, Papy! You can start, now!" Blue said as Papy opened up to the first page.

...

Blue was woken up in the middle of the night when Berry kept fidgeting and moving in his sleep.

"Berry? Ugh... It's like, the middle of the night!" Blue said as he looked at the alarm sitting on his bookshelf. Berry didn't stop moving. "Uh... Berry?" Blue looked over to see Berry's eyes were still closed.

"p-please... no..." Berry said in his sleep.

"Berry? Are you ok? Berry" Blue said as he gently shook Berry.

"stop, boss... please!" Berry said, still asleep. Blue noticed the scared expression Berry had.

"B-Berry! Wake up, your ok!" Blue said, trying to wake up Berry. When it didn't work, he quickly hugged Berry. he noticed that Berry tensed, but he stopped fidgeting. Blue almost jumped when Berry hugged him back, still asleep. He stopped moving, and he looked relaxed now. Blue was still shaken a bit by what Berry had said, he had said many similar things in his sleep before. He couldn't even imagine what Berry has had to go through where he came from, Blue had always been treated nicely by other monsters, and loved so much by his brother. He felt so bad for Berry, he further embraced their hug with tears and went back to sleep.

...

Berry woke up in the morning to find Blue was no longer next to him, he was alone in the room. He rubbed the sleep out of his eye sockets and looked at the time on the alarm he never noticed was on Blue's bookshelf until now.

"9:43..." He said to himself, realizing happily he had gotten plenty of sleep. He groggily got up from Blue's bed and slipped his jacket on. He walked out of Blue's room and went downstairs. He went into the kitchen and was surprised to see Blue and Papy making breakfast eating breakfast, they should be gone by now.

"uh... aren't you guys suppose to be on duty right about now?" He asked as they both turned from their breakfast to look at him. Blue excitedly jumped from his chair and ran up to Berry, giving him a tight hug.

"NOPE! Me and Papy decided we should take the day off, just to spend some time with you!" Blue said as he let Berry go, still smiling brightly at him. "I even excused myself from my special training with Alphys!"

"oh, you, uh, didn't have to do that, ya know." Berry said, flustered that they would actually do that for him.

"No, we didn't have to, your right." Papyrus said from where he was sitting. "But the point is, we wanted to. We want to spend some time with you!" Berry blushed as this was said, Papyrus and Blue both giggled as they saw his blush, causing him to blush a bit harder.

"He's right, though! I cant think of doing anything else but spend today with you!" Blue said happily.

"umm, thank you.." Berry said unsurely.

"Oh, no need to thank us! But, your welcome anyway!" Blue said with such a happy expression. Berry didn't understand why they would want to spend time with such an imbecile like him, but he wanted nothing more right now then to spend time with monsters who actually cared for him.

"So, before we head off, of course, you should eat your breakfast!" Blue said. Berry was upraised to see that it actually wasn't taco's, but instead, some pancakes with blueberry syrup and some strawberry slices on top. His mouth watered just looking at such a delicious breakfast. He saw his serving on the table and sat with Papyrus and Blue to eat it.

...

After breakfast, Berry slipped on his shoes and got ready to head out the door. It felt kinda weird putting them on for him, as he realized he hadn't worn them his whole time here. He stepped out into the cold air and immediately shrank back, almost forgetting how cold it was in Snowdin. He nervously looked around at all the monsters who seemed to be staring at him curiously.

"Don't worry, Berry! Everyone here is super nice, trust me!" Blue said as some monsters greeted them with a smile as they passed. A question suddenly made it's way to Berry's thoughts.

"wait, what are we even planning on doing?" He asked.

"Oh! Pardon us for not telling you!" Blue said apologetically. "First, we were planning on going to the snail farm over at Mettablook's place, then, we'll go get some Nice Cream, then, we'll go help decorate the Snowdin tree! Ya know, the one with all the lights on it? Anyway, after that, we'll go see Napstaton LIVE! IS'NT THAT GREAT?!?!" Blue asked Berry, somehow looking even happier than he had seen him before, if that was possible. He wasn't the biggest fan of the choices, but he didn't want to change the whole schedule they had worked out.

"yeah, sounds great." Berry replied. They both smiled at him. They made their way to Mettablook's snail farm. Once they got there, Mettaton shyly explained the rules for Berry, as they didn't race with Napstablook's snails where he was from. After the explaining, Mettablook let them pick out which snails they wanted to race with. After picking, the snails were all set down at the starting line.

"On your marks... Get set... Go..." Mettablook said as the snails took off.

"YAH! GO GET 'EM, TIGER! WOO! YOU CAN DO IT! I BELEIVE IN YOU!" Blue yelled at his snail.

"Woo, You go, Snaily McJefferson! Yah!" Papyrus said to his snail from where he was.

"uh... yah, go! woo! first place, here we come!" Berry said hesitantly, not entirely sure why he was encouraging a snail of all things to go fast. But as he realized he was winning, he got a bit excited. "yah, woo! your almost there, uh..." Berry said as he forgot the snail's name.

"DONT LET HIM WIN, TIGER! COME ON, JUST A BIT FASTER! WOO! I BELEIVE IN YOU!" Blue yelled, but he stopped and watched in horror as his snail caught on fire. Berry and Papyrus froze and stared at the snail in confusion.

"just... how?" Berry said, not even able to process what just happened.

"Oh, uh, Time out. It looks as if one of the snails can no longer race, sorry." Mettablook said as he went over and took care of the flaming snail. Berry looked over to see Blue on his knees, staring in horror at the flaming snail with teary eyes, not even knowing what to say.

"Uh, yah... Hey, Mettablook, I think we should just head off." Papyrus said as he picked up Blue. "We're sorry about the snail."

"Oh, uh, it's fine, I guess. Come back anytime..." Mettablook said as they started to head off.

They arrived at the Nice Cream guy's stand after a bit and ordered three Nice Creams.

"Why, of course! Here you go~" Said the cat as he handed the three Nice Creams to the skeletons. They all took their Nice Creams and started to eat them together as they sat down by the water.

They sat together eating their Nice Creams in silence, though not an awkward silence, more of an enjoyable silence of them just appreciating each other's company. After a while, Papyrus broke it.

"So, did ya enjoy the races?" He asked as he finished up his Nice Cream.

"uh, yah. sure, it was pretty fun." Berry said, half lying and half not. "this nice cream is good, though. ...thanks." Berry said as he finished his as well. Papyrus just gave him a smile. Blue had devoured his Nice Cream a bit ago.

"Hey, it's time to go decorate the tree!" Blue said in an excited tone.

"Nyeh heh heh, then lets go!" Papyrus said enthusiastically. They all got up and made their way back to Snowdin. Once they got there, Blue ran up to a brown bear monster next to the tree and gave him a big hug.

"Sans! I'm glad you and your bro could make it!" Said the monster as he hugged Blue back. He looked at Papy and then Berry. "Oh, and who might this be?" He asked.

"This is Berry, he's here to help!" Said Blue.

"Oh ho ho! Wonderful! All help is welcome, nice to meet you, Berry!" He said as he shook Berry's hand.

"yah, uh, you too-"

"YO! YOU LOOK SOOOO COOL!" Yelled a monster as he jumped out from the tree. Berry umped back, startled. He looked up at the monster who had just scared him. He appeared to be a child, a white goat monster with a sweater that had light and dark orange stripes on it.

"Oh, whoops! Didn't mean to scare ya!" He said as he held out his hand to help Berry up.

"pssh, scare me? no, you didn't scare me! like I could be scared of a puny monster like you!" Berry said ignorantly as he got up himself.

"Oh really? ...BOO!" He yelled at Berry. Berry didn't even flinch.

"hah, that all ya got, kiddo?" Berry asked smugly.

"WOW! YOU DIDNT GET SCARED, COOL!" Said the child as he started to chuckle a bit.

"Hey, Asriel! Could you keep it down a bit, please?" Asked a blue bear monster leaning up against Muffet's. "It's so nice and peaceful out here... I just love it!" He said happily.

"Oh, sorry! I've gotta go, anyways. Bye, Sans! Bye Papyrus! Bye, Berry!" He said as he ran off playfully.

"how annoying..." Berry mumbled.

"Whelp, let's get you guys started! I have a big box here full of the decorations, go all out! And have fun!" He said as he continued carefully placing a garland around the tree. Blue got another garland out of the box and quickly but neatly started hanging it around the tree. His eye's sparkled as he looked at all the other decorations already on the tree. Papyrus and Berry starting decorating as well.

...

After what seemed like hours, they finally emptied the box's and made their way to Napstaton's live show. Blue hummed while he was walking.

"hey, you excited for the show?" Berry asked him.

"OH MY GOSH YES!" Blue said, he turned to face Berry and his eyes were sparkling as he did a little dance in excitement. "NAPSTATON IS SO AMAZING, AND AWESOME, AND COOL, AND, AND, EVERYTHING!" Blue said as he got back into the rhythm of walking to the beat of whatever song he was humming.

"wow, he must be pretty great!" Berry said.

"Don't you have a Napstaton where your from?" Asked Papyrus.

"uh, no, but-"

"A WORLD WITHOUT NAPSTATON? HOW DOES THAT EVEN MAKE SENSE?!?!" Blue yelled, shocked.

"yah, uh, we just don't. but we do have another robot name mettaton." He said.

"Mettaton? Hmm.. How weird, I've never heard of them." Papyrus said.

"Yah, me neither! And he sounds like he is no where as talented as Napstaton! I mean, Mettaton? That just sounds ridiculous!" Blue said.

They finally made their way to the NTT Resort, where the live show shall take place. They made their way in to find several monsters trying to get into the restaurant. After waiting for maybe ten or fifteen minutes, they finally got in. Once they got in, Blue got even more excited.

"OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH! PAPY, LOOK AT ALL THE CHANGES!!!!" Blue said, looking around in the room. "THEY ADDED WAAAY MORE TABLES, AND LOOK, THEY ADDED A STAGE OVER THERE!!!!" He yelled, pointing at the stage built into the side of the room where there use to be an empty wall. Monsters were crowded all over the place trying to find a place to sit. Some even decided to just fly the whole time.

"Come on, guys!" Blue said. Papyrus and Berry looked to see Blue had moved and found the reserved seats Napstaton had saved just for them in the front. They went over and sat down with Blue. "THIS IS GONNA BE SO AWESOME!"

Soon enough, the lights dimmed down. The curtains onstage were closed, but Berry could see some silhouettes of the monsters behind it under the curtain.

"WHY, HELLO, LADIES AND GENTLEBEAUTIES~" Said a robotic voice. The whole crowd got excited. "I THOUGHT SO! WELL, THANK YOU ALL SOOOO MUCH FOR COMING TO MY LIVE SHOW! DONT FORGET TO BUY MY MERCHANDISE!" The crowd was very loud at this point.

"OOH! PAPY, WE NEED TO GET MORE OF HIS TOY'S 'N STUFF! MAYBE HE HAS NEW ONES!" Blue yelled excitedly.

"Of course, bro." Papyrus replied. Blue looked so happy.

"NOW, AAAAAAARRREEE YOU READY?" The voice asked. The crowd cheered.

"THEN LEEEEEETS GET STARTED!" The voice yelled as the curtains were moved. In the center of the stage stood a robot that had the body of a Midi Fighter 3D along with random arms coming from the sides and two turntables coming from the sides too, as well as a wheel coming from the bottom that he was balanced on. He also had a blue hat. He started playing music from the turntables. Berry thought it was ok, really. But he couldn't really see why Blue was such a huge fan.

...

After hours of hearing Napstaton's remix's, along with his extremely conceded comments, they finally started to head home.

"Well, I had so much fun today!" Blue said as he hugged his new Napstaton plush that Papyrus had gotten him, along with new Napstaton pins and stickers. "What about you, Papy?" He asked.

"Of course I had fun! Tons of it, in fact, Nyeh heh heh. What about you, Berry?" Papyrus asked.

"yah, it was fun. I, um... well, thanks, guys..." Berry said with a bit of a blush.

"Of course! I'm so glad you enjoyed today! We should totally do this again, soon!" Blue said, already planning. They arrived at the house and walked up to the door.

"Oh, you know what? Next time, we should totally-"

"Shh!" Said Papyrus as he covered Blue's mouth. Blue looked startled, and they both looked at Papyrus curiously.

"What is it, Papy?" Blue asked. Papyrus gave him a glare and signaled him to be quiet. Blue looked at Berry, to which Berry just shrugged. But they froze as they suddenly heard talking from inside the house. They couldn't make out what was being said, just a bunch of murmuring. Papyrus signaled for them to stay there. Blue had a worried expression, and as if Papyrus knew he would volunteer to go as well, whispered to Blue to stay put and he'll be fine. Papyrus quietly opened the door as Blue and Berry backed up a bit. Papyrus noticed the house went quiet and gently tried to step inside, until a row of red bones shot up from the ground. Papyrus just barely avoided them.

"Papy!' Blue yelled. Before Papyrus could even look back, another row shot out at him. One of the bones grazed against his ribs. He ran into the house to go face to face with whoever was causing this, Blue and Berry right behind him. Once they were inside, red bones surrounded them at all sides, trapping them.

"SANS!" Yelled the monster causing all of this. They all looked up to see two skeleton monsters standing in front of them. One of them looked almost exactly like Blue and Berry, although he wore brown clothing with a blue sweater wrapped around his waist and a very large paintbrush on his back, as well as his oddly shaped and different colored eyes. But the monster next to him looked very identical to Papyrus, although he wore darker clothes, had sharper teeth, and had a huge scar across his left eye socket.

"boss?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Chapter 5 notes)
> 
> I'm so sorry for posting this a bit late! But, here it is! Yaaaaay!
> 
> Holy crap this took me forever to write... (Checks the time) Whelp, there goes a day of my life I'll never get back. XD
> 
> Want to point out any mistakes? Anything like that? Criticism is welcome!
> 
> Thanks for reading, and have a great day~


	6. Somewhere else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Berry's boss has arrived, along with an unknown skeleton. They try to return Berry back in his own AU, Underfell, but him and Blue both escape and accidently wind up some where they shouldn't be, but where? And what will the others do when they find out?

Blue stared up in surprise as the identity of the taller skeleton was revealed to be Berry's brother, Papy's expression looking more like hatred.

"HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET HERE, AND WHY THE FUCK HAS IT BEEN TAKING YOU SO LONG TO GET BACK!" Papyrus yelled, sounding more like a statement than a question. Berry didn't answer, he looked as if he was lost in thought.

"Berry?" Blue asked as he scooted closer to him and nudged him a bit.

"AH, YOU MUST BE THE SANS OF THIS AU." Papyrus said, studying Blue. "HOW PATHETIC!" Papy's glare only got more intense. The skeleton beside Papyrus noticed and quickly got up to ease the tension.

"Hey, now! Hold up!" He said, pushing Papyrus back a bit. He looked back at the 3 skeletons trapped under Papyrus's bones. "I'm sorry about him, I was originally going to do this alone, but he insisted on coming." Said the skeleton apologetically. "We really mean no harm!" He said, turning and giving Papyrus a warning glare. Papyrus sighed and made the bones vanish.

"And you are?" Asked Papyrus as he got closer to Blue and Berry, ready to protect them if needed.

"Oh! Right, I'm sorry! Forgot to introduce myself!" Said the smaller skeleton. "I'm Sans, if you couldn't already tell. But to make it less confusing, just call me Ink!"

"Are you gonna take Berry away?" Blue asked, worry in his voice.

"Yeah, that's why we came. We are just here to return him to his own AU, in Underfell." Said Ink. Blue's expression turned extremely sad, as Ink noticed.

"I'm sorry, but he has to go home now-"

"NO!" Blue yelled, surprising Ink and Papyrus. "You can't take him back, please! His brother is really mean to him!" Ink sighed.

"Yah, I know. And I'm sorry. But trust me, there are other AU's out there who have it way worse, but they still have to stay where they are."

"But WHY cant he just stay here?" Before Ink could respond, Papyrus interrupted.

"BECOUSE HE'S MY FUCKING BROTHER, NOT YOURS!" He yelled.

"No, he IS our brother!" Blue said, standing in front of Berry protectively, who hadn't said anything this whole time. "We care about him, like brother's do! Unlike YOU!" Blue said menacingly.

"THIS IS SO FUCKING STUPID, HE'S COMING BACK WHEATHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Yelled Blue.

"YOU REALLY WANT TO TEST ME THERE?" Blue shrank back a bit as Papyrus stomped towards him, but he still held his ground. Papyrus got ready to just hit Blue out of the way, until Papy blocked him, holding his arm in place. He looked up at Papyrus with his one glowing orange eye.

"Don't. You. Dare." He said menacingly. Papyrus just smirked, summoning a red bone, and sent it flying to Blue. It went through his shirt, grazing against his ribs, as well as his soul. He squealed and jumped back, his HP had gone down significantly.

Papy wasted no time in immediately summoning bones to attack his evil duplicate. Papyrus and him both started to battle each other, going full out with all they had. They were practically tearing the house to shreds. Blue looked back at Berry, his eyes had darkened, he still looked lost in thought. He was sweating a bit as well, his hands being held over his head, and his face was half hidden by his fluffy jacket. Blue tried to get him to snap out of it, but it didn't work. So he just took his hand and ran out the door. Ink was trying to put a stop to the 2 battling skeletons, until he noticed Blue and Berry running off. The two battling skeletons had been too locked into their battle to notice. Ink let them be and followed the other two outside.

Berry snapped out of his trance and found that Blue was holding his hand, running into the forest right by their house.

"blue? where are we going?" He asked. Blue looked back with a worried expression. He stopped and looked at Berry.

"I-I don't know! I just... don't want you to leave..." He said, looking a bit down.

"blue..." Berry stopped as they both heard foot steps heading towards them, fast.

"crap, run!" He told Blue as he took off in the opposite direction from the footsteps. Blue and him kept running, not knowing where they were. After a bit, Berry just couldn't run anymore. He stopped and sat down at the trunk of a tree. Blue stopped and looked back at him. He listened for a second and didn't hear any foot steps, and decided it was safe, for now. He went over and sat by Berry.

"We can just take a short break, ok?" Said Blue. Berry didn't respond, but he figured he would say yes. They both sat in silence for a moment, until they soon heard the footsteps once again. They froze in fear, not even moving in inch. Blue got closer to Berry and held him close. Berry's mind was calmed a bit by Blue's embrace.

The footsteps got closer and closer, and with each step, their fear rose. The footsteps sounded extremely close at this point.

"We need to get out of here!" Blue said, about to get up. But an idea came to Berry's mind.

"Blue, hold on tight, ok?" Berry said, holding on to Blue. Though Blue was confused, he did as he was told.

Berry started feeling something familiar as everything started spinning, he had felt this way before he accidently made his way to Blue's world.

He was about to teleport.

He sat with Blue and tried his best to think of a safe place, but found it was extremely difficult for him under his current conditions. He couldn't think straight, and he really had no idea what he was doing. But as he could hear the footsteps of the other monster drawing nearer and nearer, something clicked.

There was a huge red flash, and then they were gone.

Ink noticed the huge red flash and quickly ran over to where it was, seeing the marks in the snow where Blue and Berry were just sitting in a second ago.

"Oh no..."

...

Blue opened his eyes to see that him and Berry were... no where.

Everything was empty.

Nothing as far as they eye could see.

Blue looked next to him to find Berry was passed out, the worry in his chest growing. After trying with no success to wake up Berry, Blue recalled back to when Berry explained to him that he was in a place just like this before he made his way to Blue's AU. Blue remembered what Berry said he had done, and he swung his arm around.

Suddenly, a glowing white line appeared where he was swinging his arm, just like Berry had said. He picked up the surprisingly light skeleton and jumped through the white line.  
On the other side was Snowdin, but he felt as if he had never been here before. Everything was dull, and dust covered the place. He felt as if he was gonna puke at the sight of all the dust. No monster was there at all, making the fear in his chest rise. Trying to wake Berry was pretty much useless, so he just sat there, Berry unconscious in his lap.

"Hello?" He called out. "Anyone there?"

But no one came.

He was so scared, he felt the tears in his eye sockets build up. He huddled close to Berry and pressed his face against Berry's chest, feeling a bit more comforted being this close to someone he knew and cared about in this empty foreign place. Not that much longer later, he heard a squeak. His head jumped up to look and see the door to the Snowdin Inn slowly opening. The head of a bunny monster popped out and saw the two sitting no too far away. She looked around quickly and signaled for them to come inside. Blue didn't even hesitate as he picked up Berry and quickly headed inside. On his way in, he shook her hand and gave her a hug with his usual smiling returning. She gave him a warm smile back, making him feel a ton better. He recognized her from his own universe, she ran the Snowdin Inn, and her sister, a yellowish Bunny monster, ran the Snowdin shop. But this obviously wasn't his universe, so she didn't know him. As she was locking all the locks on the door, he decided to introduce himself and say thanks.

"Well, hello! I'm-"

"Shh!" She hushed him, her smile gone. He shrank back a bit. When she had finished with the locks, she walked over to him.

"I'm sorry," She whispered. "But you've got to keep it down, bucko. Otherwise... HE, might come." She said, emphasizing 'HE'.

"Who's 'HE'?" Blue asked in a whisper. She seemed to be taken back by his response.

"Ya know, HIM. The skeleton, which, now that I think of it, he looks exactly like you two..." She said, as if Blue was suppose to know who she was talking about. But considering the fact she said he was a skeleton who looked just like them, he could take a guess. Before he could ask why, she spoke again.

"Speaking of which, is your buddy there ok?" She asked, directing her attention to Berry.

"Oh, um... I'm actually not sure..."

"What happened?" She asked as she inspected him.

"Um..." Blue tried to think of how to explain what happened without giving away that they were from another dimension. "He... just, fainted, from... exhaustion."

"Ah, I see." She said. "Well, luckily, your in my sister's Inn." Blue was a bit confused by this.

"Your sister's Inn? I thought you run the Inn." He said, as that is how it is in his AU.

"No, I run the shop next door. But, ya know... no customers, anymore." She said, lowering her head so her hat covered her face. It seemed as if everything she was saying didn't make sense to him. But she raised her head after a second and walked to the counter.

"Get your mom for me, will you?" She asked. Though, Blue had no idea who she was talking to until he noticed a little bunny monster head pop up from behind the counter and walk away. After a moment, the kid came back with a yellow bunny monster, who in his AU, ran the shop. But it looks as if she runs the Inn in this one.

She was taken aback as she saw the two skeletons, and she made her way over to them.

"Why, hello there~" She said in s sweet voice. "You can stay as long as you would like, ok?" She said.

"Thank you!" Blue replied.

"Now, let's let your friend get some rest, ok?" She said as she picked up the skeleton. "I can let you guys sleep in one of the rooms. Are you ok with sharing a bed?" She asked.

"Of course, that's fine." He replied.

"Perfect, then would you please follow me?" She said as she made her way to a room upstairs. Once they got in, she placed Berry on the bed.

"I'll leave you two alone, now. If you need anything, please don't be afraid to ask me or my sister. I usually make breakfast around eight AM." She said as she pointed to the alarm clock nearby that read '8:46 PM'

"Thank you!" He said as he hugged her. She gave him a warm smile and walked out of the room.

"Oh, and please remember, stay quiet!" She said as she closed the door.

Blue looked around the room, it was nice, comforting. He wondered how long they would be staying here. Though he was a bit worried, he had confidence that Berry could get them home. But he was growing too tired to think about all of that, and he decided to go to sleep.

Berry looked so comfy and calm on the bed. Blue scooted next to him and pulled the sheet over them both. He got as close to Berry as he could, since the bed was pretty small. He looked at Berry's calm, relaxed face while he was asleep. Listened to his gentle snoring, pulling Blue into sleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Chapter 6 notes)
> 
> I know I keep saying this, but once again, I'm so sorry for posting this late!
> 
> I really do try to stay at least a bit constant, but I just suck at writing. SO MANY DRAFTS.
> 
> And also, I HIT 1,000 HITS!!!!!! WHAT?!?!
> 
> That is SO crazy, thank you all SO MUCH for reading and hopefully enjoying my story! I'm planning on coming out with a couple more, but we'll see ;3
> 
> Got anything you wanna suggest or point out? Please comment, criticism is welcome!
> 
> Thanks for reading, and have a nice day~


	7. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Berry has woken up to find that he and Blue are somewhere else, though where exactly he doesn't know. But once he finds out, he doesn't plan on staying long, especially with the situation they get caught up in at the end...

Berry awoke the next morning, his head aching. He had no clue where he was, as it was very dark and he didn't remember how he got there. After a moment, memories started to come back to him. His brother, Ink, Blue, everything.

He suddenly shot up at the memory of teleporting with Blue. 'where the hell did we end up?!?!' He thought, looking around frantically. He stopped when he felt something moving next to him. As he looked down, he recognized Blue's bright eye's looking back at him.

"Berry!" Blue said in a hushed tone, fighting back a yawn. He hugged Berry in relief that he woke up. "Are you ok?" He asked, pulling away from the hug before Berry even got a chance to hug him back.

"er- yah, but... where are we?" Berry asked, beginning to look around again, but to no avail since the room was still dark. Though, he did see the light of an alarm clock nearby that read '4:17 AM'.

"Oh, don't worry! Once you teleported us to that empty place, I remembered how you said you got out, and got us out." He said rubbing his eye sockets. "After that, this nice bunny monster and her sister allowed us to stay here in the Snowed Inn, isn't that cool?"

Berry's eyes started to adjust to the darkness and he could start seeing around the room they were in. From the looks of it, it was just a regular looking hotel room. He then realized how close him and Blue were, and looked down to find him and Blue were both on a small bed together. He blushed, trying to scoot away just a bit to put some space between them, but found he was already against the wall.

"Oh! And sorry about the bed, but I figured it would be fine since you were unconscious and all... Speaking of which, how are ya feeling?"

"im fine, just tired is all." Berry replied suddenly feeling sleep start to take over once again.

"Oh, alright. You can go back to sleep. And I'll wake you when its time for breakfast, ok?"

Berry was too tired to tell him he'd rather sleep through it, plus, he didn't feel like upsetting Blue.

"alright, night." Berry said as he tried to find a comfortable position on the bed. Blue started to lay back down as well, facing Berry.

"Good night, Berry." He replied as he started to drift asleep as well.

...

Berry was woken up the next morning by being shaken.

"Wake up, Berry!" Blue said, keeping his hushed tone as he used last night. "Time for breakfast!"

Berry sat up lazily, rubbing the sleep out of his eye sockets.

"Ready for breakfast?" Blue asked. Berry just replied by getting out of bed groggily and groaning. "I'll take that as a yes, now lets go! They've got it all ready for us downstairs!" Blue said pushing Berry towards the door.

They made their way downstairs to find a table set up in the main room with the purple-ish bunny monster and the cream colored bunny monster's kid sitting at the table, while the cream colored bunny monster was in the back kitchen cooking. As Blue and Berry entered the room, the two at the table both looked up at them.

"Why, your awake!" Said the purple-ish bunny monster to Berry as they both took their seats at the table. "You feeling alright, Hun?"

"uh, yah, im fine."

"Oh thank Asgore, ya had us a bit worried!" Berry just shrugged in response. He, as well as everyone else, looked up once more as the cream colored bunny monster brought in everyone's plates. She set them down on the table and passed one to everyone, including herself. Berry looked down to see that she had cooked some eggs with sausage for them.

"Thank you!" Blue said as he was given his plate.

"oh, right, uh, thanks." Said Berry as well. She gave a warm smile in response as she sat down. They all started to dig in to their breakfast.

"Mm... this is so good!" Blue said, his eyes sparkling as he continued eating his breakfast. "Thank you so much for cooking it, uh... I forgot to ask, actually, what's your name?"

"Haven't got one." Replied the cream colored bunny monster. Blue gave her a curious look, Berry was too concentrated on eating his breakfast to pay attention to their conversation. She noticed Blue's expression and tried to explain. "Or, at least, I've forgotten it. Me and her-" She said motioning to her sister, "-usually call each other 'sis', and my son cant talk, so he doesn't really call me by anything."

"And you cant remember your name either?" Blue asked the purple-ish bunny monster.

"Nope, we're just some of the un-lucky ones I guess."

"B-But... How?" Blue asked, extremely shocked. At this point, Berry had started paying attention to the conversation, since his breakfast was finished.

"What do you mean 'How'? Resets of course, what else?" Said the cream colored bunny monster as if he should know what that is.

"Resets?" Blue asked curiously. She looked back at him with a surprised yet confused expression.

"Resets, you know, that thing that HE always talked about?" Said the cream colored bunny, emphasizing 'HE'.

"Who's HE?" Blue asked as he recalled them speaking of 'HE' last night as well. The two sisters gave each other a glance.

"...Where did you two say you were from?" Asked the purple-ish bunny monster. Blue and Berry gave each other a glance as well.

"Uh, we're from, uh..." Blue said as he tried to think of a believable place.

"the ruins!" Berry said quickly. "we're, uh... from the ruins."

"The ruins?" Repeated the cream colored bunny monster. "Oh, well that explains it! That place is locked off from here, so you guy's must be pretty clueless!" Blue and Berry both nodded their heads, thankful that Berry had come up with the perfect place. "So, how much do you guys know?" She asked.

"Uh, nothing! Absolutely nothing, actually." Blue said. "We literally just came out yesterday, and Berry passed out from the long walk over here, that's when you found us! But we've never been out here before." The two sisters, and even the child, all look surprised.

"Never?" They both asked simultaneously.

"Never." Blue reassured.

"Well then, I guess its time for some explaining!" Said the purple-ish bunny monster. Her sister started picking up everyone's finished plates and left to the kitchen in the back to clean them up. "Not too long ago, we were all living in peace in the Underground. Everything seemed to be normal, just as always, until one day, HE- or, Sans, as his real name is, started acting delusional. All crazy-like. Went on and on about how an evil human was coming, as they had hundreds of times before, he said. He kept trying to warn us, telling us about things like resets, which he said was the reason we had lost most of our memory. He said there had been hundreds of resets, taking affect on our memory, making us forget things like our own names. Then, out of no where, he started, as he would call it, 'sacrificing' us, so that he would become stronger and have the power to defeat the human. And one by one, everyone started... dusting. He went crazy. He became a mindless killer. He just wouldn't stop. Eventually, all that was left was his brother, that he knew of, at least. But he did what no one thought he would ever do... he killed his brother, his own brother, Papyrus. He always said it didn't matter, that everyone would always come back, but he said his 'LV', whatever that is, would only get higher... and higher. But after killing Papyrus, something was different. It was as if he felt... guilty. And he started talking to Papyrus, but he wasn't there. He would start talking to nothing, claiming his brother was there, when he wasn't. He talks to him often. But he always says what he does is for the greater good... He really is insane. But he just wont stop. Not until he gets that human to stop doing... whatever it is they are doing. Honestly, I've never even seen the human he talks about. I honestly thinks he's making that up, the crazy monster he is I wouldn't be surprised. But... That's about it." She finished.

Blue and even Berry had a horrified look on their faces. "Oh..." Blue said in a gloomy tone. "That's... awful. Im, Im so sorry..."

"Oh, that's alright, Hun. Nothing you could 'a done to prevent it. You didn't have anything to do with it." Blue still couldn't help but feel sad, just thinking about all the sweet monsters he knew... gone. He wondered how many other different universes there were where everyone was dust as well. That thought really didn't help him feel better, though. Berry was surprised that there were monsters out there that had it worse than him. He hadn't really thought about it before, though.

"So, uh... What can we call you?" Blue asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh, well, um... I actually don't know. As my sister said, we usually just call each other 'sis', never really thought about what we should call ourselves name-wise..." She thought for a moment. "Well, other monsters use to just call me 'Ms.', ya know, like a teacher? So I guess that works."

"Ms.?" Blue repeated. "Ok, but what about your sister?"

"Cream's fine with me." Said Cream as she walked back in the room. "I could hear you guys in the kitchen, you know. Keep it down." Blue remembered Cream saying the same thing before leaving his room last night, and then realization hit him.

"So, since you guys are telling us to keep it down, does that mean..."

"Oh, no! Don't worry, he only comes into town every once in a while, but I don't believe he's in it right now. You never know, though. So we always keep it down, that way... Well, ya know." Reassured Ms.

"Well, how do you guy's know if he's in town or not?"

"Easy! My sis and me put up strings with cans hanging from them filled with G all around town, that way, we can hear if he enters. Here, come see." She said as she guided them to a nearby window and peeked out of the curtain. Blue and Berry followed, trying to see as well. They looked around but couldn't see any of the mentioned strings.

"What the..." Said Ms. as she looked around some more.

"where are they?" Berry asked. She didn't reply, still looking for something.

"What's wrong?" Asked Blue as he tugged on her tank-top a bit. She looked down at him worried.

"They are gone..." She said as she looked back through the window.

"What?" Cream asked in shock as she hurried to the window as well.

"Sis, they are gone! The cans!" Said Ms. with a very worried tone.

"But How?" Cream asked.

"uh, guys?" Everyone looked back to see that Berry had moved to the other window that was closer the to Snowdin sign. "Are those your strings and cans and stuff?" He asked pointing at something out of his window. They all hurried over and saw what he was pointing at horrified.

He was pointing at a pile of torn strings and cans and G in front of the Snowdin sign. Cream and Ms. both grew wide eyed and had a huge look of fear on their faces.

"Now... we wont be able to tell if he's here or not..." Said Cream, looking lost in thought. They all jumped as they heard the sound of snow crunching outside and looked out to see a skeleton in a blue jacket with a grey hood in the distance walking towards the Inn.

"Oh no..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Chapter 7 Notes)
> 
> ...Over two months. I haven't updated in over two whole months.
> 
> ...IM SO SORRY!!!! :(
> 
> I have been SO FRICKEN BUSY plus Im an awful writer so there ya go.
> 
> But I FINALLY got it written, and I definitely plan on updating way more often!
> 
> So, yah! I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Got any suggestions or mistakes you wanna point out? Please comment!
> 
> Thanks for reading, and have a nice day~


	8. Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HE is spotted in Snowdin, making his way towards the Inn. Everyone panics, packing up everything they can to make a long journey so they can try and find a new, safe place. Not everything goes as planned, though, as something is heard downstairs...

No one moved a single inch from where they were, all frozen in fear as the hooded figure slowly made it's way towards the Inn. It was Ms. who broke the silence.

"...Pack." At that, Ms. and Cream both hurried away, Cream heading towards their rooms as Ms. went to the kitchen. Blue and Berry stood there dumbfounded, not knowing what to do. Ms. then came out of the kitchen after a bit, spotting the two by the door.

"What are y'all just standing there for? Help us pack, hurry!" She said as she tossed a bag to the both of them. "Pack whatever you think would be important, we are gonna be traveling for a long while if we want to find a good safe location." She said, not stopping packing her bags. Berry and Blue gave each other a glance, Berry spotted the fear in Blue's eyes.

"We're gonna be fine, ok?" Berry said, trying to reassure Blue. Blue nodded, then noticed Berry had took hold of his hands. He looks back up at Berry, smiling.

"Ok," Blue says. "Then lets start packing!" And with that, they quickly looked around, spotting items that could be useful. There were noises all over the place as they all scavenged for useful things, not caring about being quiet anymore as they all knew HE knew they were there. Blue noticed Cream's kid just following Ms. around, until his ears perked up and he headed towards the kitchen. Blue took no interest into as it he dragged Berry upstairs to gather things they could find in the room they had slept in last night.

"You think anything in here could be useful?" Blue asked. They both looked around for a second.

"The book?" Berry suggested, pointing at it on the table beside the bed.

"Sure, I love reading before bed." Berry nodded, seeing as there was basically nothing else but furniture and an alarm clock in the room. Just as he was putting it in the bag, there was a scream from downstairs.

"AAAH!"

They both looked at each other, fear on their faces. They could hear lots of shuffling going on downstairs.

"MY SON!" One voice yelled. "YOU SOUL-LESS BEAST, I'LL-" There was suddenly more shuffling as the voice was interrupted.

"CREAM!" Yelled another voice. After that, there was more sounds. They seemed to be getting louder and more violent, some even sickening to hear. "YOU TWO BETTER RUN, YA HEAR? RUN-" *SLASH!*

And with that, there was silence.

Blue and Berry both stayed put, frozen in fear once again. They could only imagine what just happened down there, how it looked like now. Blue almost threw up at the thought of it, tears running down his face.

Suddenly, they could hear footsteps. They seemed to be getting closer.

"Blue!" Berry whispered, panic all over his face. "We need to go, now!" Blue was covering his mouth, trying his best to cover his sobs, as Berry quickly pulled his arm, pulling him up and towards the door. He was just about to turn the door knob, until it slowly started to turn. Berry locked the door as fast as he could, backing away from it. The knob then started turning frantically, eventually coming to a stop.

"Hey, now... no need to lock the door, come on out..." Said a voice on the other side of the door, similar to their own voices. Neither of them spoke, fear rising up within them. Berry was standing in front of Blue, ready to protect him.

"I know your IN THERE..." He said, his voice starting to rise up at the end. The door knob again started to turn left and right. After a moment, it stopped. The silence was thick. Then, suddenly, he started slammed into the door, causing it to make a loud noise. Blue squeaked, taken by surprise, before he quickly covered his mouth.

"Hehehe... I HEARD that..." The voice said, ramming into the door constantly now. "OPEN THE DOOR..." He wouldn't stop trying at the door. "Open it NOW, and I promise, I'll make it quick and easy."

"No fucking way!" Berry yelled. "Get the fuck away, or else!"

"Or else, hmm?" The voice said, stopping trying to get the door open. "That sounds interesting... or else what?"

"O-Or else, I'll fucking kill you! I have magic!" Berry replied, trying his best to remember what Papyrus had told him about his magic. He desperately tried summoning it, his eye starting to glow red, but then fading out again.

"Magic? Wow, I'm shaking in fear!" The voice said sarcastically. "Ya know, I have magic, too..." Berry couldn't work his magic, especially with all this pressure. "Hmm?" Said the voice. "Oh, yah, just a sec, bro. I've gotta deal with something right now."

Blue was confused for a second, until he remembered what Ms. had said about the Sans of this world's dead brother, and how he still talks to him. Berry took no notice, though, trying to summon his magic.

"How about this? You have 3 seconds to open this door, or I'll show ya MY magic... ok? Good." Said the voice, not waiting for an answer. Sweat started to drip off of Berry's skull. "One..."

"Shit!" Berry yelled, trying harder than ever now to summon a bone. One started forming in his hand, finally, but barely.

"Two..." Berry didn't care how weak it was, it was still a bone. He quickly threw it to the door.

"THREE-" Said the voice, before it was cut off. Berry looked up to see a bone had gone through the door. Though, it wasn't his bone. It was light blue, and vanished after a moment. His bone had disappeared mid air due to being so weak. There was silence.

"Do you think I got him?" Blue asked, shaking. Before Berry could reply, someone else spoke up.

"Nope." They both looked and saw that there was an eye looking at them through the hole in the door. It was mostly red, but it had some blue in the middle of it, though very faintly. "Hehehe... You two look very interesting..." He said, pulling his eye away from the door and reaching his hand through it. He unlocked the door, opening it, then stood in the doorway with a wicked and unsettling smile on his face, a crazed look in his eyes. He was covered in dust as well, the sight of it was revolting.

"You guys had your chance... This should be fun." Said the new Sans, his grin only growing wider as he dashed towards them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Chapter 8 Notes)
> 
> So... Hi everyone...
> 
> I'm so sorry. :'(
> 
> I know I'm not very constant AT ALL, but I'm just so busy in my personal life! I apologize, really, I am sorry!
> 
> Aaaaanyways, I hope ya guys liked this chapter!
> 
> Got any suggestions or wanna point out my mistakes? Please comment! Critic work is welcome! :3
> 
> Thank you all SO MUCH for reading, and have a great day~

**Author's Note:**

> (Chapter 1 Notes)
> 
> Hello! This is my first Fanfic, Woo Hoo! I'm so exited to see if people will like it or not! :3
> 
> I will try to add more chapters whenever I can, so please be patient!
> 
> Also, let me know what you think in the comments!!!! (And please let me know if I need to improve something or take care of a mistake, thanks!!!!!)
> 
> (Also, just remember, ' = A thought, and " = Somebody saying something, if that makes sense...)


End file.
